gracias a un rayo
by isa-chan akihiko
Summary: gracias a un rayo y una rama pesada sakura sabra lo que en verdad sasuke piensa de ella y si la ama o no. pasen y lean soy mala para los resumenes lo lamento pero denle una oportunidad a este one-shot.


Quien podría creer que en una noche lluviosa y fría una peli rosa hallaría la respuesta que tanto anhelaba saber?

En esa noche lluviosa, fría y solitaria estaba una peli rosa corriendo por el bosque, no se sabía si lloraba o era la lluvia que caía en su rostro, no le importaba solo quería huir del uchiha con su sarcasmo y carácter frio. Corrió y corrió hasta que se agotó y paro apoyando un poco su peso en el árbol más cercano y ahí fue cuando rompió en llanto, su corazón ya no aguantaba tanto dolor…tanto sufrimiento y todo por parte del uchiha.

Vamos! Quien no se resiste a alguien como él, el ultimo uchiha un hombre alto, fornido, ojos negros profundos, apuesto y extremadamente sexy, no había chica en konoha que no supiera de él. Y ella Haruno Sakura después de haberlo esperado por 3 largos años y perdonarle de que la haiga intentado matar y aceptar su propuesta de ser su " _compañera_ " por siempre él iba y la ridiculizaba en frente de sus fans…ya no lo soportaba.

Flash back:

Como castigo por haber traicionado a konoha a kakashi se le ocurrio una idea para ridiculizar a su alumno: Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Y cómo hacerlo?, después de haberse enterado de que Sasuke y Sakura " _andaban_ " se le ocurrio que el debería pedírselo formalmente a Sakura delante de media konoha (o más).

-¡Claro que no, prefiero mil veces podrirme en una cárcel a humillarme de ese modo!-

Fue la más obvia respuesta por parte del uchiha. Kakashi ya sabía que el plan no funcionaria.

-toc toc-

Tocaron a la puerta y segundos después de que kakashi gritara un _adelante_ entro una peli rosa que al ver la fuerte espalda de su _compañero_ corrió hasta quedar a la par de él.

-que pasa Sakura- dijo kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de la (ya habitual) mascara.

-vine a entregarle este paquete, no dice quién se lo mando pero los ninjas dijeron que era seguro-respondió con una sonrisa y dejando el paquete en el escritorio.

-bueno me voy, adiós kakashi-sensei, te veo luego Sasuke-kun- dijo mientras se iba por la enorme puerta.

Kakashi y Sasuke discutieron otro buen rato sobre el castigo del último hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo en donde _Sakura y su relación con Sasuke_ no estaban incluidos.

El uchiha iba caminando por las calles reconstruidas de konoha pero desde hace unas calles lo iban siguiendo y al detenerse a comprar unos tomates lo rodearon. ¿Quiénes? Pues sus inigualables fangirls.

Sakura iba saliendo de una tienda cuando vio que habían demasiadas chicas rodeando algo…o mejor dicho a alguien, acaso era a…Sasuke-kun? O no de esta no se libraban esas zorras de cuarta, así que con un silbido llamo su atención.

-¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?- dijo tronando sus dedos en forma amenazante. Rápidamente se alejaron y ella camino hasta donde estaba su amado.

-¿Cómo te fue con kakashi-sensei?- dijo mientras sonreía amablemente.

-tsk ¿sabes? Podía librarme yo solo de ellas, lo único que sabes es hacer las cosas más difíciles…y además que te importa a ti si me fue bien con kakashi o no? Deja de fastidiar y mejor ve a curar personas y animales y déjame por un solo momento solo, molestia- dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-jajá la frentuda terminó siendo rechazada, dime ¿Qué se siente ser rechazada por Sasuke-kun tantas veces?- dijo una de ellas y cuando termino todas se mofaron haciéndola sentir inferior.

Y luego de eso salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la del uchiha.

Corrió y corrió hasta que empezó a llover y se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido y estaba en un bosque pero ¿Qué importa? Su vida era una mierda ya nada importaba.

Fin del flash back:

Y ahí llegamos a donde estaba ahora:

Empapada hasta los interiores, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de todo lo que había llorado y por sobretodo sufriendo una vez más por el uchiha.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo ridícula que se debía ver que no se dio cuenta que un rayo cayó y le dio a una de las ramas del gran árbol de donde ella estaba debajo, la rama iba cayendo y cuando miro hacia arriba solo le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos y tratar de cubrirse con sus brazos. Esperaba que la rama le cayera encima pero en vez de eso sintió unos brazos sujetarla y llevarla cargada (en forma princesa). Sabía quién era, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era su amado pelinegro…pero que mierda estaba diciendo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse al pelinegro y verlo bajarla debajo de un árbol, rápidamente se paró enojada enfrento al uchiha.

-¡qué quieres ahora! Después de haber dicho esas palabras considere que no nos volveríamos a hablar ni siquiera a ver- dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo desafiada mente.

-Sakura…-dijo y con un movimiento rápido la jalo y la aprisiono entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo-no vuelvas a irte sin decirme nada…estaba…preocupado-dijo mientras hacía más fuerte su abrazo.

-no-no te hagas el mártir ya que tú tuviste la culpa por decir palabras hirientes- dijo Sakura en tono de reproche, y no te libraras solo con un perdóname y un beso, no esta vez.

-ja lo se…te dije eso porque mi castigo era hacerte enojar y disculparme en frente de kakashi y Naruto…pero me pase con lo que te dije lo…lamento…pregúntale a kakashi si no me crees…lo lamento- y al terminar esta fase se separó y la beso antes de que ella pudiera haber dicho algo, ella correspondió el beso y apenas abrió un poco su boca el uchiha metió su lengua jugando con su boca. Cuando se quedaron sin oxígeno él se separó, ambos respirando agitadamente. El no paro ahí sino que empezó a besar su cuello haciéndola suspirar y por momento quejarse de las mordidas que él le daba.

-di que me detenga porque cuando empiece no me podrás parar…-dijo con una voz que la éxito aún más.

-no…no lo hagas- dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

El uchiha sonrio de medio lado mientras la seguía besando…

¿Qué paso después? Solo ellos dos saben. Ya que después de esa noche el uchiha le pidió matrimonio a Sakura y ella acepto gustosa


End file.
